


Forgotten Kiss

by N3k00Ch4n



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Boys Kissing, Confusion, Drama, F/M, Humor, M/M, Sexual Confusion, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3k00Ch4n/pseuds/N3k00Ch4n
Summary: One-shot que muestra en parte como hubiera cambiado la trama del Libro III si Aang cumplía con el favor que Katara le hizo de darle un beso a Zuko por ella luego de recuperar el collar de su madre."Avatar: The Last Airbender" no me pertenece sino a Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko[posible Zukaang y leve Kataang] ¡dejen comentarios, por favor! >__<
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 16





	Forgotten Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Autora: N3k00Ch4n.
> 
> Clasificación: dependiendo de cómo lo vean.
> 
> Advertencia: ya no pienso poner más advertencias ¿para qué? si a fin de cuentas, todo el mundo las termina ignorando.
> 
> Pareja: Zukaang (Zuko x Aang), leve Kataang y… ¿Zutaraang? no lo sé.
> 
> Spoilers: "Bato of the Water Tribe" (Ep. XV, Libro I) & "The Firebending Masters" (Ep. XIII, Libro III).
> 
> Honestamente, cuando comencé a escribir este one-shot (el cual tengo guardado en borrador en un pequeño cuaderno), no sabía como empezar, pensé y pensé durante varios días hasta que creí tener algo coherente para escribir en las hojas rayadas del cuaderno donde hice el borrador de esta historia.
> 
> Al principio me negaba rotundamente a escribirla porque ¡por favor! en Fanfiction ya vi que escribieron dos one-shot de esta situación mucho antes que yo, pero después me volvió la motivación y pensé "al diablo con todo, voy a escribir el one-shot de todos modos".
> 
> En fin, "Avatar: The Last Airbender" no me pertenece sino a Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Pero el este one-shot es de MI propiedad, aunque voy aclarando que también puede estar basado en fanfics que haya leído previamente.
> 
> No tengo nada más que decir… ¡A TRABAJAR!

_-Entonces ¿a dónde vamos ahora?-preguntó Aang sentado en el cuello de Appa._

_-Vamos a llevarte al polo norte-dijo Katara amablemente, Aang se volteó para verlos con sorpresa._

_-Sí, hemos perdido demasiado tiempo-habló Sokka con una pequeña sonrisa y era verdad, habían pedido demasiado tiempo peleando contra Zuko, June, la cazarrecompensas y su bestia, la Shirshu. Aang se incorporo y se sentó junto a la silla de montar de Appa viendo a sus amigos por encima de ésta con sus ojos muy abiertos._

_-¿Qué acaso no les interesa ver a su padre?-preguntó el maestro aire con curiosidad._

_-Por supuesto que queremos verlo, Aang-respondió Sokka viendo al Avatar-pero también eres nuestra familia y ahora nos necesitas más que nunca-_

_-Y te necesitamos-dijo Katara, una parte de Aang se sintió cálida y feliz por sus sinceras palabras._

_-Desearía poder darte una parte de tu hogar, Katara-dijo Aang sintiendo un poco de pena._

_-Estaré bien-lo interrumpió Katara._

_-Aun así, podría darte una pequeña baratija-dijo sacando su collar y ofreciéndoselo felizmente, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro aunque fuera algo forzada._

_-Aang-exclamó Katara quitándole el collar de su mano y poniéndoselo-¿cómo lo conseguiste?-_

_-Zuko me pidió que te lo entregara por él-respondió Aang sarcásticamente._

_-Aaaw, eso es tan tierno de Zuko-dijo Katara dramáticamente poniendo uno de sus dedos en su mejilla mientras sonreía, Aang sabía que solo estaba bromeando cuando dijo eso-¿podrías darle un beso de mi parte cuando lo veas?-_

_-Seguro-respondió Aang, la chica de la Tribu Agua del Sur se acercó y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla del joven maestro aire._

¿Cómo pudo olvidar aquella promesa? Habían pasado meses desde que Katara le pidió a Aang darle aquel beso de agradecimiento a Zuko y desde aquel día no había tenido la oportunidad de cumplir el favor que le había hecho a la chica de la Tribu Agua del Sur, en algunas ocasiones intentó llevar a cabo esa acción pero Zuko parecía no querer saber nada de eso, los interrumpían o acababan peleando entre ellos, claro, sin un vencedor definido.

Ahora, se encontraban refugiados en el Templo Aire del Oeste luego del fracaso de la invasión (la cual, por cierto, fue idea de Sokka desde un comienzo) aguardando el momento en que Aang tuviera que enfrentar al Señor del Fuego, Ozai, antes de que llegara el cometa. Hoy era el segundo día desde que el equipo Avatar llegó al templo y Zuko se había unido a ellos con la intención de ayudarlos a detener la guerra, enseñarle fuego-control al Avatar y ponerle fin a todo este caos y sufrimiento sin sentido. Aang y Zuko se dirigían a una plataforma en el templo ubicada a una distancia determinada del resto del grupo, el joven Avatar simplemente lo había seguido sin cuestionar y allí estaba con Zuko, aterrorizado y ansioso. Finalmente iba a aprender fuego-control, un elemento que, según él, era tan peligroso que se había prometido hace meses nunca más aprender, pero ahora, las cosas eran diferentes y además estaría a solas con Zuko, lo que significaba que tendría la oportunidad de cumplir el favor que Katara le pidió que hiciera hace tiempo.

Zuko trató de tranquilizarlo diciéndole que el fuego-control no era algo a lo que temer si se usaba correctamente pero que debía aprender a respetarlo o podía perder el control, Aang volvió a recordar el momento en que hirió a Katara practicando fuego-control con Jeong-Jeong.

-Ahora, enséñame lo que tienes. Controla la mayor cantidad de fuego que puedas hacer-dijo Zuko viendo a Aang con ojos suaves, Aang se sintió incómodo por un momento; sin embargo, esa mirada lograba reconfortarlo o al menos eso era lo que sentía hasta que Zuko sacudió la cabeza ligeramente saliendo de su trance y se tranquilizó. Aang respiró profundo, cerró los ojos y giró las caderas extendiendo la mano pero todo lo que obtuvo por su esfuerzo fue una nube de humo. Se sonrojó y miró tímidamente a su maestro fuego antes de volver la vista hacia otro lado, frotándose la nuca.

-Tal vez necesito un poco más de instrucción ¿una demostración, quizás?-murmuró viendo con esperanza a su maestro fuego-control. En lugar de enfadarse con él, Zuko pareció entender lo que Aang quiso decirle y accedió diciendo que era una buena idea.

-Quizás quieras retroceder un par de pasos-dijo el príncipe, respiró profundo, posicionó su cuerpo y estiró las manos gruñendo al tiempo que se preparaba para realizar un ataque de fuego-control.

**_PUFF_ **

Aang quiso reírse de tan mal desempeño, tal vez Zuko estaba jugándole una broma porque, si debía ser honesto con él, esa fue una llama muy débil o quizás le estaba enseñando que estaba bien tener un fuego-control débil y que no era un gran problema.

-¿Qué fue eso? ese es el peor fuego-control que haya visto en mi vida-murmuró Zuko a sí mismo y Aang tuvo la clara impresión de que no había sido para nada una broma.

-Creo que eso fue… agradable-comentó el maestro aire un poco preocupado pero trato de mantenerse positivo. Zuko trató una y otra vez obteniendo el mismo resultado, el príncipe estaba molesto y a Aang no le gustaba eso, si tan solo pudiera hacer algo para ayudarlo pero ¿qué podía hacer? no sabía fuego-control y no podía encontrar una solución adecuada al problema de Zuko sea cual fuese.

-¿Por qué me está pasando esto?-preguntó Zuko enojado mirando sus manos.

-¿Quizás es la altitud?-sugirió Aang con la esperanza de animar a Zuko, pero eso no ayudó mucho porque la única respuesta lógica que tenía era que Zuko ya no podía hacer fuego-control, lo que implicaba que ya no tenía un maestro que le enseñara a controlar este elemento.

Paso un rato donde Zuko intentó hacer fuego-control sin éxito, comenzó a molestarse un poco porque no había pasado nada durante ese lapso de tiempo y Aang estaba comenzando a aburrirse.

-Esa se sintió un poco más caliente-comentó el joven maestro aire.

-No me hables así, no tienes idea de cómo se supone que debe ser-respondió Zuko molesto.

-Lo siento, Sifu Hotman (1).

-¡Y deja de llamarme así!

Sokka, que casualmente caminaba por allí, vio la escena y no se le ocurrió mejor cosa que burlarse de Aang y Zuko.

-Hey, bobos-los saludó a ambos-¿les molesta si los veo practicar bobo-control?-

-¡Vete de aquí!-le gritó Zuko.

-Ok, tómalo con calma. Solo estaba bromeando.

* * *

La noche había caído, Zuko se apartó del grupo y se apoyó al costado de Appa, pasó los dedos por el suave pelaje del bisonte. Lo había intentado todo, volvió a lo básico, intentó con otros movimientos que no fueran complicados pero todo lo que conseguía eran chispas y humo, nada de fuego. Se había ido y tenía la sospecha de saber porque, elevó la mirada hacia la fogata donde el grupo estaba cenando, hablando y divirtiéndose. Zuko no estaba muy seguro de cómo explicar esto, tenía que decirles, el cometa de Sozin se acercaba y Aang necesitaba estar listo con o sin su ayuda.

Enderezó los hombros y camino hacia el grupo, llegando a la conclusión de que debía decirles lo que le estaba pasando.

-Escuchen todos, tengo malas noticias-dijo manteniendo una voz tan firme como pudo tratando de no demostrar cuánto le estaba afectando la situación-he perdido mis cosas-

-No me mires a mí, no toqué tus cosas-dijo Toph con ligereza levantando las manos para mostrar su inocencia.

-Estoy hablando de mi fuego-control-continuó viendo hacia la fogata encendida-se fue…-

-Pero ¿cómo es eso posible? Hace un par de días estabas usando bien tu fuego-control contra el hombre combustión ¿cómo pudiste perderlo?-preguntó Katara suavemente mirándolo, tratando de descubrir la razón, intentando ayudarlo de alguna forma como era parte de su naturaleza.

-No está perdido, solo se volvió más débil por alguna razón-explicó-supongo que habrá sido porque cambie de bando-

-¡Eso es ridículo!-comentó la maestra agua. Rápidamente se cubrió la boca al darse cuenta de lo que dijo-lo siento-se disculpó sintiéndose mal por él-no… no quise decir eso-

-No estoy seguro, pero tal vez no sea eso-dijo Aang-tal vez tu fuego-control proviene de la ira y simplemente no tienes la ira suficiente para alimentarlo como solías hacerlo-

-Entonces, lo único que tenemos que hacer es enfadar a Zuko. Sencillo-dijo Sokka, comenzó a golpear levemente sus costillas y cadera con su espada envainada en un intento por hacer que el maestro fuego se enfadara.

-¡Está bien! ya basta-gritó sintiendo la decepción y la frustración batallar dentro de él. Sokka siquiera se intimidó por el grito que le dio Zuko, de hecho, le regaló una pequeña sonrisa tímida pero comprensiva y volvió a sentarse en su lugar junto a Toph. Zuko comenzó a pensar que esas personas eran demasiado buenas desde su punto de vista, no podía creer lo aceptables y compasivos que fueron con él cuando en un primer momento lo atacaron al proponerles formar parte del equipo Avatar y no querían tener nada que ver con él. Desvió la mirada hacia Aang y comenzó a preguntarse qué hubiera pasado si hubiera aceptado la oferta de unirse a él para detener la guerra, que tanto podrían haber cambiado las cosas si hubiera aceptado ser su amigo-incluso si tuvieras razón-habló refiriéndose a lo que Aang había dicho sobre que su fuego estaba alimentado por la ira-no quiero tener que depender del odio y la ira nunca más, tiene que haber otra forma-

-Tendrás que buscar una fuente diferente, yo recomiendo la fuente original-sugirió Toph.

-Y ¿cómo se supone que debería hacer eso? ¿saltando hacia un volcán?-dijo Sokka riéndose.

-No-dijo la maestra tierra, haciendo que Sokka dejara de reír-Zuko necesita encontrar lo que sea que venga a ser la fuente original del fuego-control-

Sin más interrupciones, comenzó a hablar de los tejones-topo, los cuales fueron los primeros maestros tierra-control originales. Zuko comenzó a sentirse melancólico con su relato, dándose cuenta de que ni siquiera podía considerar la sugerencia de Toph como una solución alterna a su problema.

-Bien, eso no me ayuda mucho. Los maestros fuego originales fueron los dragones, pero se extinguieron hace tiempo-dijo con gravedad.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Aang incrédulo-Roku tenía un dragón. Y había muchos dragones cuando era niño-

-Bueno, el punto es que ya no están. ¿Ok?-repitió Zuko molesto y decepcionado.

-Está bien. Está bien, lo siento-dijo el joven maestro aire tratando de calmarlo.

-Pero tal vez haya otra forma-dijo Zuko mientras se alejaba del grupo-algunas de las primeras personas en aprender de los dragones fueron los antiguos Guerreros del Sol-

-¿Los Guerreros del Sol? bueno, no recuerdo que existieran cuando era niño-dijo Aang levantándose y acercándose a él.

-No. Porque murieron hace miles de años, pero su civilización no está demasiado lejos de donde estamos ahora. Quizás podamos aprender algo explorando sus ruinas.

-Es como me decían los monjes, a veces las sombras del pasado se pueden encontrar en el presente.

-Entonces-habló Sokka llamando la atención del Avatar y del maestro fuego-¿tal vez localices una energía súper antigua de Guerrero Solar solo por pararte donde ellos estuvieron hace mil años?-

-Más o menos-respondió Zuko desviando su mirada del guerrero de la Tribu Agua del Sur-o encuentro una nueva forma de hacer fuego-control o el Avatar tendrá que encontrar un nuevo maestro-

Aang se sintió herido con esas palabras, pero de nuevo, no había nada que él pudiera hacer para resolver el problema de Zuko, tenían que encontrar la civilización de los Guerreros del Sol para que pudiera aprender otra forma de recuperar su fuego-control. Solo esperaba que este viaje diera resultado y tal vez, solo tal vez, podría tener la oportunidad de cumplir el favor que Katara le había pedido de una vez por todas.

* * *

De modo que al día siguiente, Aang y Zuko abandonaron el Templo del Aire del Oeste y se dirigieron a la antigua civilización de los Guerreros del Sol en un intento por encontrar los secretos del verdadero significado del fuego-control. Ambos volaron en Appa durante todo el viaje sin hablar ni intercambiar miradas, podríamos decir que fue un viaje tranquilo y silencioso, completamente aburrido.

-Hemos estado volando durante horas-Zuko finalmente habló-no sé, pero pensé que esto sería mucho más rápido-agregó refiriéndose a Appa. El bisonte volador comenzó a gruñir ante su comentario y su falta de entusiasmo.

-Appa tiene razón. En nuestro grupo, típicamente, comenzamos nuestras misiones con una actitud más optimista.

-No puedo creer esto-se quejó Zuko, no podía encontrar un punto positivo sobre la situación.

-No te preocupes. Te acostumbrarás.

Después de unos minutos más volando sobre el mar, ambos llegaron a una isla donde se encontraba la civilización de los Guerreros del Sol. Una vez que aterrizaron a Appa, los maestros aire y fuego comenzaron a caminar por el lugar, parecía que estaba abandonado desde hace tiempo y no veían a nadie alrededor.

-A pesar de que estos edificios son antiguos. Hay algo inquietantemente familiar sobre ellos-dijo Zuko mientras caminaba junto a Aang-incluso puedo decir que los templos de los sabios del fuego descienden de alguna manera de esto-

-Ok, estamos aprendiendo algo sobre arquitectura. Con suerte, también aprenderemos algo sobre fuego-control. A veces el pasado puede ser un gran maestro ¿sabes?-comentó Aang mientras caminaban, pero no se dio cuenta de que tropezó ligeramente con una cuerda y algunos picos filosos salieron del piso de piedra, rápidamente uso aire-control para saltar al otro lado, una vez que lo logró, el menor desvió la mirada hacia Zuko-Zuko ¡creo que el pasado está tratando de matarme!-

-No puedo creerlo-habló Zuko mientras tomaba la cuerda en su mano-esta trampa debe tener siglos de antigüedad y aún funciona-

-Probablemente haya muchas más-dijo Aang-tal vez esto significa que no deberíamos estar aquí-

El maestro fuego retrocedió unos pasos, comenzó a correr, llegando a incluso a correr por encima de una pared y en pocos segundos estaba de pie junto al joven maestro aire.

-¿Dónde está esa actitud optimista de la que estabas hablando?-preguntó Zuko-además, la gente no hace trampas a menos que tengan algo que valga la pena proteger-

Dirigieron sus miradas a unas escaleras de piedra construidas como una especie de pirámide y fueron allí. Ambos subieron las escaleras hasta que llegaron a un gran muro de piedra donde pudieron ver grabados de un Guerrero del Sol con llamas en ambas manos y dos dragones a cada lado de él expulsando fuego de sus bocas formando un círculo.

-Mira, esto parece prometedor…-le dijo Aang a Zuko tratando de ver el lado positivo de todo esto-aunque no estoy seguro de lo que está diciendo-

-Se trata de la fuente original del fuego-control-explicó el príncipe observando los grabados de los dragones creando el círculo de fuego alrededor del Guerrero del Sol-parecen bastante enojados-

-Pensé que los dragones eran amigos de los Guerreros del Sol.

-Bueno, tenían una forma divertida de mostrarlo.

-Zuko, algo les sucedió a los dragones en los últimos cien años-dijo Aang notando la leve expresión tristeza en el rostro del maestro fuego-hay algo que no me estás diciendo-sin más interrupciones, Zuko le contó al Avatar lo que sucedió con los dragones hace mucho tiempo. Le dijo que Sozin comenzó la tradición de cazar dragones en la Nación del Fuego por la gloria y porque eran los últimos maestros fuego, también recordó que su tío Iroh mató al último dragón vivo antes de que naciera-pensé que tu tío era, no lo sé, ¿bueno?-

-Tenía un pasado complicado-le dijo el maestro fuego sintiéndose mal haber tenido la oportunidad de sacarlo de la prisión durante la invasión y ahora no tenía idea de dónde podría estar-tradición familiar, supongo...-permaneció en silencio por unos segundos hasta que reaccionó-bien, sigamos-

Luego de caminar por un corto tiempo llegaron a una plaza de piedra con una enorme puerta dorada que Aang intento abrir sin éxito, Zuko volvió la mirada al notar un pilar de piedra con una piedra roja en la parte superior, luego miró hacia el piso y pudo ver un punto de luz rojo marcando una línea grabada en el suelo.

-Es un calendario celestial, como el que los sabios del fuego tienen en sus templos-explicó el maestro fuego-la puerta solo se abrirá cuando el sol alcance la posición correcta en el solsticio-

-¡¿El solsticio, otra vez?!-exclamó Aang-no puedo esperar tanto-

-Tal vez no podemos, pero podemos acelerar el tiempo-Zuko desenfundó una de sus espadas y reflejó la luz del sol contra la hoja de metal. Transcurrieron unos segundos en los que no había pasado nada-vamos...-pasaron unos segundos más y finalmente aquella puerta dorada. En el interior había una cámara de piedra con estatuas ubicadas en diferentes posiciones. Ambos comenzaron a mirar alrededor de la cámara para ver si encontraban algo que fuera de utilidad, Aang vio una de las estatuas, copió la pose y una plataforma de piedra descendió bajo su pie, luego de hacer esto, supo lo que debían hacer.

-¡Zuko, ven!-dijo Aang mientras tomaba el brazo del maestro fuego e intentaba acercarlo más a él-quiero que bailes conmigo-

-¡¿Q-qué?!-Zuko se sonrojó ante lo que dijo el joven maestro del aire.

-Aw, por favor. ¡Solo ven!

Ambos comienzan a ejecutar las poses que las estatuas les mostraron mientras las plataformas de piedra se empujaban bajo sus pies. Cuando casi van a terminar esa extraña coreografía, hay algo que hizo que Aang y Zuko se sintieran incómodos y nerviosos al mismo tiempo, observan las estatuas finales que están muy cerca una de la otra, casi como si estuvieran dando un... ¿beso? ese pensamiento hizo que Aang se sonrojara un poco más por vergüenza que por cualquier otra cosa, no esperaba que tuviera que besar a alguien y que ese alguien específicamente fuera Zuko.

-¿Pasa algo, Aang?-preguntó el maestro fuego sacando al joven de sus pensamientos.

-S-sí, solo... ¿no ves lo que tenemos que hacer ahora?

-Sí, y ¿qué con eso? solo hazlo, nada va a pasar. Es solo un beso después de todo-respondió Zuko haciendo como si la situación no le afectara en lo más mínimo cuando en realidad sí le afectaba, nunca esperó tener que besar al Avatar, pero al mismo tiempo, no podía negar que era algo que había estado esperando durante mucho tiempo, por lo que besarlo en ese momento sería como un deseo hecho realidad para él. Así que ambos se armaron de valor a pesar de su vergüenza y terminaron la secuencia, tan pronto como se separaron de ese inesperado beso, un pedestal se levantó en el centro de la cámara y este tenía un huevo dorado. Zuko se acercó e iba a tomarlo, pero Aang lo detuvo.

-¡No lo toques!

-Dime ¿por qué no?

-Porque podría ser una trampa.

Al maestro fuego no le importó la advertencia del Avatar y tomó el huevo dorado sosteniéndolo en sus manos.

-Se siente... cálido, casi vivo-comentó tan pronto como terminó de decir esto, una sustancia pegajosa de color verde oscuro salió del pedestal haciendo que el maestro fuego quedara adherido de espaldas contra las barras de metal en el techo de la cámara. Aang trató de evitarla, pero la sustancia era demasiado pegajosa, así que terminó adherido al lado de Zuko-bueno, al menos tenemos aire. Tal vez si nos mantenemos calmados saldremos de esto-

-Retiro lo que dije antes Zuko... eres un idiota.

-Cállate.

* * *

Las horas pasaron y Aang comenzó a darse cuenta de que tan solo teniendo su primera misión con Zuko quedaron atrapados por una sustancia pegajosa ¡y todo porque el príncipe no podía tener las manos quietas cuando se trataba de tomar cosas brillantes! primero el pasado casi lo mata, aprendieron sobre arquitectura, aparentemente todos los dragones estaban muertos, Zuko tenía una tradición familiar de pasados complicados, el príncipe logró engañar a una piedra solar, bailó con Zuko, lo besó incluso si solo fue un beso corto y rápido. Por último, su maestro fuego decidió tomar el huevo dorado en el pedestal, algo que Aang le había dicho explícitamente que NO hiciera.

-Tenías que tomar el huevo brillante ¿no?-preguntó el maestro aire con sarcasmo.

-Al menos hice que algo pasara-le respondió Zuko con el mismo tono pero con la diferencia de que se podía notar que estaba un poco molesto por la respuesta del menor junto a él.

-¡AYUDA!-gritó Aang tan fuerte como pudo.

-¿A quién le gritas?-preguntó el maestro fuego arqueando una ceja mientras miraba al chico a su lado-nadie ha vivido aquí en siglos-(2)

-Bueno, entonces, ¿qué crees que deberíamos hacer?

-¿Pensar en nuestro lugar en el universo?-preguntó Zuko quedándose sin opciones. Pasó un breve momento hasta que alguien se acercó a la trampa donde estaban el Avatar y el príncipe de la Nación del Fuego.

-¿Quién está ahí abajo?-preguntó un hombre con una ligera expresión de enojo.

Minutos después, más personas vinieron allí y ayudaron a Aang y Zuko a salir de la trampa pegajosa, una especie de animales que parecían ser gigantescos osos hormigueros les quitaron la sustancia con sus grandes y viscosas lenguas. Las personas que los ayudaron a salir de la trampa eran una especie de tribu con sus pieles horneadas por el sol, vestían ropas prehispánicas rojas y adornos dorados.

-Serán castigados por tratar de robar nuestra piedra solar-dijo un hombre que parecía ser el jefe.

-No era nuestro plan robarla-explicó Zuko tratando de justificar lo que sucedió y la verdadera razón de por qué estaban allí-vinimos aquí para encontrar el antiguo origen del fuego-control; sé que mi gente se lo distorsionó para que fuera alimentado por la ira, pero ya no quiero seguir ese camino. Quiero aprender el verdadero camino-

-Si desean aprender el significado del fuego-control, entonces deben ver a los maestros Ran y Sho-dijo el jefe-mañana los llevaremos a las cuevas donde se encontrarán con los maestros y ellos van a juzgar si son dignos de aprender el verdadero significado del fuego-control-

Tras decir eso, el líder de los Guerreros del Sol los condujo a una habitación con dos camas separadas para que pudieran descansar y prepararse para mañana. Zuko y Aang se acostaron el uno al otro en la cama, pero el maestro fuego y el maestro aire están seguros de que no podrían dormir esa noche. El nerviosismo y la emoción recorrían sus cuerpos, por lo que Aang volvió su mirada hacia Zuko para hablar con él y ver si eso los ayudaba a dormir rápido.

-Zuko…-lo llamó Aang pero el maestro fuego no lo escuchó, su mirada se centró en el techo de la habitación-¡hey, Zuko!-

-¿Qué?-preguntó dirigiendo sus ojos dorados hacia el menor que yacía a unos centímetros lejos de él.

-No puedo dormir. Me siento demasiado emocionado por lo que vaya a pasar mañana, no puedo creer que conoceremos a los maestros fuego.

-Yo tampoco.

-¿Cómo crees que se ven? O ¿qué van a hacer o a decir después de juzgarnos?

-No lo sé, pero si intentan atacarnos, no olvides que podemos protegernos.

Aang asintió ante lo que dijo Zuko y después de esa pequeña conversación, el joven maestro aire rodó hacia el lado opuesto de su cama y trató de dormir. En la mañana, la tribu de los Guerreros del Sol los condujo a la cima de una pirámide donde hombres y mujeres se reunieron, cuando Aang y Zuko llegaron a la cima de la pirámide, pudieron ver que había un altar y una gran flama en el centro.

-Este fuego es el primero-comenzó a explicar el jefe de los Guerreros del Sol-fue dado a los hombres por los dragones hace mucho tiempo y lo hemos mantenido vivo desde entonces. Si van a conocer a los maestros, deberán llevar una parte del fuego con ustedes-el hombre se acercó a la enorme llama, tomó dos pequeñas llamas y se las dio al maestro fuego y maestro aire que estaban parados frente a él, Zuko lo tomó sin problemas, pero Aang comenzó a dudar acerca de tomar la flama porque él aún no sabía fuego-control-este ritual representa nuestra filosofía, si hacen la flama pequeña se apagará pero si la hacen muy grande podrían perder el control. Cada uno llevará una parte consigo a los maestros para demostrar su compromiso con el sagrado arte del fuego-control-señaló a una montaña a pocos metros de la pirámide donde estaban-la cueva de los maestros está pasando aquella roca-

Zuko se detuvo en su caminata mirando por encima del hombro a su compañero. El Avatar trepó la ladera lentamente tratando de tener cuidado de no apagar la flama que llevaba en la mano.

-Date prisa-le dijo Zuko un poco impaciente.

-No puedo si voy rápido, mi fuego se apagará-respondió el joven maestro aire.

-Tu fuego se va a apagar porque lo estás haciendo pequeño, tienes que darle más potencia.

-Pero ¿y si no puedo controlarlo?

-¡Puedes hacerlo! eres un niño talentoso después de todo.

Aang se sonrojó ligeramente, no podía creer que Zuko pensara algo así de él. Después de una larga caminata, llegaron a una plataforma alta donde se encontrarían con los maestros Ran y Sho, giró su mirada dorada para mirar al Avatar que parece nervioso y Zuko no pudo evitar tener el impulso de abrazarlo. y dile que todo va a estar bien, pero que si lo hace corre el riesgo de perder su llama y no llegarían tan lejos por nada.

-Deben considerar que el juicio maestro va a ser peligroso-les dijo el líder de los Guerreros del Sol-si los consideran dignos, les enseñarán, pero si no, no dudarán en destruirlos al instante-

Ambos comienzan a subir escaleras de piedra que los condujeron a una plataforma en medio de dos cuevas.

-Zuko-habló Aang llamando a la atención del maestro fuego-¿qué pasará si nos atacan?-

-Somos el príncipe del fuego y el Avatar, siempre puedo protegerte-dijo Zuko sonriendo, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente al sentir que su corazón se detuvo por un breve segundo ante estas palabras- _¿qué?_ -pensó- _¿yo... acaso yo le dije eso a Aang?_ -

-Jaja, eres tan gracioso-dijo el joven maestro aire sacando al maestro fuego de sus pensamientos-no sabía que sonreías-

-¿De qué hablas? sonrío todo el tiempo.

-No, no lo haces, pero tienes que hacerlo más a menudo. Se ve ... bien en ti-cuando llegaron a la cueva, tambores comenzaron a sonar, se les indicó que mostraran sus llamas y ambos maestros (aire y fuego) lo hicieron. Un temblor sacudió el piso y todo lo que los rodea, haciendo que Aang se ponga nervioso, saltó un poco y por impulso tomó la mano libre de Zuko para sujetarlo con fuerza. Ante esa acción repentina, accidentalmente su llama se apaga-¡Zuko, mi flama se apagó!-

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?-preguntó el maestro fuego dirigiendo su mirada hacia el niño.

-¡Dame la tuya!-dijo Aang quien se volteó y se acercó a él tratando de alcanzar la llama, pero lo que no notó es que su cuerpo estaba bastante cerca del de Zuko, lo que hizo que el maestro de fuego se sonrojara ligeramente ante el repentino contacto.

-¡No! eso sería hacer trampa-respondió Zuko tratando de alejar al joven maestro del aire, pero entre la lucha (y sus intentos de alejar a Aang de él) la llama de Zuko también se apagó. En ese momento, dos dragones, uno rojo y otro azul, salieron de las cuevas, empeorando la situación, el maestro fuego retrocedió y presionó la mano de Aang con fuerza contra la suya. El joven volvió su mirada gris hacia Zuko, miró sus manos entrelazadas y levantó la mirada hacia él nuevamente.

-¿Crees que aún tenemos la oportunidad de acabar con ellos?

-Shh... ¡nunca dije eso!

Pero los dragones nunca los atacaron, solo estaban volando alrededor de ellos persiguiéndose entre sí y ese fue el momento en que Aang y Zuko soltaron sus manos y se quedaron allí, esperando el próximo movimiento de los dragones, casi como si fuera...

-Zuko... creo que se supone que debemos bailar con ellos.

El príncipe miró a Aang y volvió a mirar a los dragones.

-¿E-estás seguro?

-Creo que se supone que debemos hacer algo. Vamos a intentarlo.

Zuko se mostró de acuerdo, no perdían nada con intentarlo. Se volvieron de espaldas para comenzar con la primera posición, copiando la danza del dragón que vieron en las estatuas de piedra el día anterior, realizaron los movimientos acordes a la danza, casi haciéndolo al mismo tiempo como si estuvieran sincronizados. El dragón rojo parecía seguir sus movimientos al mismo tiempo que el dragón azul seguía los de Aang, una vez más tuvo que reconocer que el Avatar tenía razón, tenía una habilidad especial para tener la razón en todo lo que decía. Terminaron la secuencia cambiando el paso final y en vez de terminar con un beso, apretaron los puños chocándolos firmemente uno contra el otro, Zuko le sonrió a Aang, quien correspondió el gesto, pero el príncipe se dio cuenta de que el ambiente se tornó silencioso y el viento ya no corría. Los dragones estaban suspendidos en el aire, mirándolos fijamente, el momento del juicio por fin había llegado, saltaron hacia adelante sujetando a la plataforma con sus garras y abrieron la boca expulsando una ola de fuego al mismo tiempo, Zuko y Aang se cubrieron los ojos en un intento por protegerse, pero el fuego nunca los alcanzó, por lo que descubrieron sus ojos y pudieron ver el fuego de los dragones girando a su alrededor, envolviéndolos en una ola protectora de fuego colorido, los colores eran muchos y eran hermosos. Ambos maestros quedaron asombrados por la belleza de esa ola de fuego de múltiples colores que los envolvía sin lastimarlos, Zuko sintió que dos pequeñas manos tomar su rostro suavemente y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Aang lo atrajo hacia él y unió sus labios en un nuevo beso ¿y ahora por qué hizo eso? no tuvo tiempo de preguntar siquiera porque el joven maestro aire se separó con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

El ritual concluyó y los dragones volvieron cada uno a sus cuevas, Aang y Zuko comenzaron a bajar completamente emocionados por lo que acababan de ver.

-¡Eso fue increíble!-exclamó Aang quien ya no podía contener más su emoción.

-¡Lo sé!-dijo Zuko quien tampoco podía contener su emoción-¿sabes? todo este tiempo estuve obsesionado con capturarte para derrotar a mi padre y cuando lo hice, perdí mi fuego control... pero ahora creo que he encontrado un nuevo fuego-

-¿En serio?-preguntó Aang con los ojos llenos de ilusión.

-Sí y...-dijo el maestro fuego-control, acercó una mano al hombro del niño y la colocó sobre éste-ese fuego eres tú-

-Z-zuko... yo...-el joven habla un poco nervioso-no sé qué decir...-

_¿Zuko? Zuko… ¡hey, Zuko!_

Zuko reaccionó al darse cuenta de que otra vez se había perdido en sus pensamientos y no prestó atención a lo que Aang le estaba diciendo.

-¿Eh?-miró al menor frente a él-lo siento, Aang, estaba distraído ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?-

-Dije que lo que sucedió allá arriba fue increíble-respondió el joven Avatar-pude sentir y ver el verdadero significado del fuego-control ¿qué sentiste cuando viste el remolino de fuego que nos rodeaba?-

-Uh... yo... yo también estoy un poco sorprendido por lo que vi-dijo Zuko un poco nervioso-pero... hay algo que no entiendo-Aang lo miró con una ligera expresión de shock, solo esperaba que no fuera a preguntar por el beso que le había dado-y eso fue el hecho de que me sorprendí cuando tomaste mi mano ¿qué pasó? ¿acaso te asustaste?-

-¡¿Q-qué?! n-no, por supuesto que no-respondió el Avatar intentando esconder el hecho de que sí, se había asustado terriblemente cuando un estruendo resonó en la cueva haciendo temblar la plataforma-estaba... en ese momento estaba nervioso y tomé tu mano porque quería calmarme y funcionó-

-De acuerdo, porque yo también me sentí tranquilo y relajado cuando tomé tu mano. No puedo dudar de que el fuego de los dragones era hermoso y también vi muchos colores.

-Sí, fue como la armonía del fuego-control-dijo Aang apoyando su comentario, en ese momento recordó el favor de Katara-¡Zuko! e-espera, yo... tengo algo que decirte-

-Veo que los maestros los juzgaron bien-les dijo el líder de los Guerreros del Sol frente a ellos-y les dieron visiones sobre el significado del fuego-control-Zuko y Aang se miraron con una sonrisa de emoción en sus rostros. Probaron algunas técnicas de fuego-control obteniendo buenos resultados y comentaron sobre éstas, el líder de los Guerreros del Sol se sintió un poco orgulloso de ambos y volvió su mirada hacia Zuko-príncipe de la nación del fuego-el adolescente dejó de hablar con Aang y lo miró-¿conoces al general Iroh?-

-Sí, él es mi tío-respondió el adolescente. El líder de los Guerreros del Sol sonrió ante su respuesta.

-Tu tío fue el último en aprender de los maestros y fue bien juzgado.

-Pero él me había dicho que se enfrentó al último dragón hace mucho tiempo y lo mató".

-Quizás solo mintió-supuso Aang.

-De hecho, eso no es mentira-dijo el líder de los Guerreros del Sol-Iroh fue el último en aprender de los maestros. Lo consideraron digno y le pasaron sus secretos-

-Debió haber mentido para protegerlos, para que nadie más los encontrara.

-Todo este tiempo, creí que el fuego-control no era nada más que destrucción-dijo Aang recordando otra vez el momento en que hirió accidentalmente a Katara tratando de aprender a controlar ese elemento-desde que lastimé a Katara tenía tanto miedo y dudas, pero ahora sé lo que realmente es, el fuego no es destrucción, es… energía y vida-

-Sí, es como el sol pero dentro de ti-comentó Zuko con una leve sonrisa-¿se dan cuenta de eso?-

-Bueno, nuestra civilización se llama los Guerreros del Sol, así que, sí-respondió el líder de aquella tribu oculta.

-Es por eso por lo que mi fuego-control era tan débil antes-murmuró Zuko, desvió su mirada hacia Aang-porque por un tiempo estuve tan obsesionado con capturarte para vencer a mi padre, y cuando me uní a ti perdí mi fuego interno pero ahora tengo un nuevo fuego interno-

-¿En serio?-preguntó el joven maestro aire mirándolo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

- _Sí, y eres tú_ -pensó Zuko pero rápidamente borró ese pensamiento, nunca iba a admitir algo así- tengo que ayudarte a derrotar a mi padre y restablecer el equilibrio del mundo-

-Ahora que han aprendido los secretos y conocen la existencia de nuestra tribu, no tenemos más remedio que aprisionarlos aquí para siempre-dijo el líder de los Guerreros del Sol frunciendo el ceño, Aang y Zuko se asustaron un poco ante la idea, pero se tranquilizaron apenas aquel hombre cambió su expresión y sonrió-solo bromeaba. Pero hablo serio, no se lo digan a nadie-

Ambos maestros (fuego y aire) asintieron ante su advertencia, tal vez podían contarles su experiencia a sus amigos al volver al templo y a nadie más, después de todo confiaban en ellos así que no había peligro de correr algún riesgo por revelarles la técnica que habían adquirido recientemente.

* * *

En su viaje de regreso al Templo Aire del Oeste, ni Aang ni Zuko hablaron o intercambiaron miradas. Ambos guardaron silencio por un momento, y durante este momento, Zuko no pudo dejar de pensar en el beso que Aang le dio durante el antiguo ritual de control de fuego, ¿por qué hizo eso? no está seguro y no va a encontrar la respuesta por sí mismo y tampoco si no le pregunta a Aang por qué lo besó. Tenía que ser honesto porque eso lo tomó por sorpresa y no esperaba que sucediera.

-Aang-lo llamó Zuko pero el maestro aire no lo escuchó-hey, Aang-

-¿Eh?-dijo Aang sin volver su mirada hacia el maestro fuego que estaba sentado en la silla de montar de Appa a solo unos centímetros de él.

-Cuando estábamos en el remolino de fuego, me di cuenta de que… de que me besaste ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Aang se quedó silencio por un segundo pensando en qué respuesta le daría a Zuko, no podía negar que una parte de él ansiaba por besarlo otra vez, pero por otro lado lo hizo porque tarde o temprano tenía que cumplir con el favor que Katara le había pedido, así que decidió ser sincero y decirle la verdad, pero tratando evitar el hecho de que no solo lo beso por querer cumplir con ese favor de una buena vez, sino porque de verdad quería hacerlo.

-Fue un regalo de Katara. Ella me pidió que te lo diera-respondió el joven maestro aire.

-Oh, está bien... eso lo explica todo-dijo Zuko, Aang suspiró aliviado al pensar que el maestro fuego creyó su explicación; sin embargo, ese no fue el caso-¿sabes? creo que no me estás diciendo la verdad-

-¿Q-qué? ¿qué te hizo pensar eso? te estoy diciendo la verdad, Katara me pidió que te diera un beso por ella y por poco casi lo olvido porque ya habían pasado meses desde entonces, y de repente recordé ese favor que me hizo y solo quería cumplirlo.

-Entonces ¿lo hiciste porque Katara te lo pidió o porque **tu** querías hacerlo?-preguntó el maestro fuego enfatizando la palabra 'tu' en la última parte de la pregunta. Aang sintió un suave sonrojo teñir sus mejillas y su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido.

-B-bueno... yo... tengo que admitir que había una parte de mí que quería besarte y no porque Katara me pidió que lo hiciera-respondió el Avatar, se dio cuenta de que Zuko no volvió a hablar por lo que tomo esta acción como que él había entendido lo que le dijo. No volvieron a hablar sobre el tema por que quedaba del viaje de regreso al templo.

* * *

_EPÍLOGO._

Ambos regresaron al Templo Aire del Oeste al atardecer y, apenas aterrizaron, todos preguntaron sobre su aventura, Aang y Zuko le contaron al resto del equipo Avatar su viaje a la civilización de los Guerreros del Sol y, por supuesto, tuvieron que hacer una demostración de fuego-control para mostrarles lo que han adquirido. Zuko quiso evitar repetir la danza de los dragones porque recordaba bien como terminaba, pero el joven maestro aire insistió y, por supuesto, al terminar chocaron puños al igual que lo hicieron al encontrarse con los dragones.

-Wow, sí, increíble. Entonces ¿vamos a realizar una danza para derrotar al Señor del Fuego?-preguntó Sokka entre burla y sarcasmo, algo que molestó un poco a Zuko.

-Es una técnica que tiene miles de años de antigüedad-se defendió el maestro fuego.

-¿Ah, sí? y ¿cómo se llama tu técnica?-preguntó Katara con los brazos cruzados y arqueando una ceja.

-El dragón danzarín-respondió Zuko, quien bajó la mirada ligeramente avergonzado. Los demás miembros del equipo Avatar no pudieron evitar reír ante tan embarazosa respuesta.

Al día siguiente, Zuko y Aang se levantaron temprano para poder comenzar con su práctica de control de fuego, ambos estaban bastante ansiosos y ansiosos por comenzar antes, bueno, solo Aang estaba emocionado de aprender a controlar el fuego, Zuko también, pero él prefería no mostrarlo tan abiertamente. como el Avatar y solo lleva una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Sin embargo, el joven maestro aire se detuvo cuando descubrió que Katara ya se había despertado y estaba ocupada preparando el desayuno para todos los miembros del equipo, apenas la vio, Aang recordó que tenía que hablar con ella, por lo que se acercó a la maestra agua.

-Hola, Katara-dijo Aang llamando su atención-buenos días-

-Oh, hola, Aang-lo saludó Katara

-¿Puedo hablar contigo? pero tenemos que hacerlo solos-preguntó el joven maestro aire.

-Um, sí, claro... ¿por qué no?-Katara siguió a Aang y luego de decirle a Zuko que volvería pronto para comenzar con su entrenamiento, ambos fueron a un área separada del templo para poder hablar más cómodamente. Una vez allí, Katara le preguntó de qué quería hablar, así que sin más desviaciones, Aang le contó sobre el favor que ella le pidió que hiciera hace unos meses, que le diera un beso a Zuko por ella cuando lo volviera a ver después de devolverle el collar de su madre. Luego de que terminó de hablar, Aang notó que la maestra agua lo miraba un poco sorprendida, aunque dicha expresión no duró mucho ya que comenzó a reír suavemente-jajaja, oh, por amor a Agni ¡no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho! jajaja-

-Entonces, ¿no estás celosa?-preguntó Aang, sin entender muy bien por qué se reía.

-No, ¿cómo podría estar celosa?-respondió Katara respondió-solo estoy... sorprendida, porque... bueno ¡yo nunca te pedí que hicieras eso! ¡solo lo dije en broma! jajaja-

-¡¿Eh?!

-Aang ¿ya terminaste? tenemos que comenzar con nuestro entrenamiento lo antes posible.

Aang volvió su mirada y se encontró con Zuko a solo un par de metros de distancia del maestro aire y la maestra agua. Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del Avatar apenas sus ojos grises se cruzaron con las orbes doradas de Zuko, rápidamente reaccionó y desvió la mirada intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

-S-sí, ya vámonos...-respondió, se despidió de Katara y se fue con Zuko, algo le decía que su aventura aprendiendo fuego-control apenas comenzaba, además de que ahora debía descubrir que era lo que en realidad sentía por Katara y por Zuko respectivamente.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Pequeño headcannon: Sé que esto no es cien por cierto verdad y por eso se lo llama "headcannon" pero, en un fanfic Zukaang que leí en deviantart hace unos meses, Aang le explica a Zuko que hace cien años atrás en la Nación del Fuego, a aquella persona que te agradaba o considerabas tu amigo lo saludabas diciéndole "Sifu Hotman" pero como ya paso un tiempo desde que se inventó esa palabra, la definición cambió y ahora Zuko tiene entendido que cuando le dices a alguien esa palabra te estás refiriendo a tu pareja... en un sentido... homosexual por así decirlo. Lástima que en el universo original no sea ese el significado y quizás nunca lo sepamos, porque me enteré por los cómics de "Avatar: The Legend Of Korra" que la homosexualidad es ilegal en la Nación del Fuego u_u algo que me dolió saberlo y me cuesta trabajo aceptarlo, por lo que, quiero seguir siendo feliz con mi nueva OTP.
> 
> (2) No puedo creer que hayan pasado casi once años ya... ¡y me sigo riendo de esta escena no importa cuanto tiempo pase!
> 
> One-shot finalizado el 8/05/2020
> 
> Bien, hasta aquí llegó este one-shot, lamento mucho si no cumplo con las expectativas de todos pero, estos días no he estado muy inspirada ni motivada para seguir escribiendo y ya no tenía idea de como avanzar por lo que, no tuve otra alternativa más que recurrir a la tan vieja y clásica improvisación y este fue mi resultado.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado el one-shot y si ese no es el caso, prometo que trabajaré en algo mejor para compensarlos, y... hablando de eso, he estado leyendo el fanfic "Chang Ai" del usuario melloandmatt y planeo tomarlo para reformarlo e incorporar una trama más extensa y mejor de lo que está escrito ¿qué? ¡en el summary dice que cualquiera puede adueñarse del fanfic! a fin de cuentas lleva abandonado desde hace tiempo y parece que no tiene intenciones de continuar, así que ¿por qué no?
> 
> En fin, ya no tengo nada más que decir, dejen reviews y nos veremos en un próximo fanfic.
> 
> N3k00Ch4n.


End file.
